Elle
by vki
Summary: Light has a theory, L has never been more surprised and Ryuk is finally having some fun! Takes place when L meets Light in person.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer***

**"I am L." **stated L.

"Good one, but I'm not stupid enough to believe _that_. " replied Light sarcastically.

"Why not? I really _am_ L." Truth to be told, this was not what the world's greatst detective expected.

"To send someone as …_ weird _as you is certainly a good move. But it won't fool me."

"What makes you think I cannot be the real thing, do you think I, or according to you, L wouldn't risk his life?" L honestly felt wounded, even though Light probably wasn't Kira.

"That too, but it's beside the point. You simply don't fit the picture I have of L." _He has a picture of me? This sounds fun!_ L thought.

"You know, your father can easily prove it." Not that L wnated to tell him about his new trick of posing a Lights friend so soon.

"Then you lied to him too." Light replied with conviction.

"Is there a way I can convince you that I am L?" L inquired out of curiosity.

"Of course not."

"Would you at least tell me why?" he asked.

"Oh, it's simple. L is a woman."

"And what makes you think _that_?" L was taken aback.

"It's funny how no one noticed this before me when it is so _obvious_. The pronunciation of L is the same as of the french word 'elle', which means 'she'. L probably is just some silly girl who wants to prove that women can be as clever as men." Now, _this _really hurt L's pride, though he didn't show anything, Light was still a suspect after all.

"… Okay, I give up. I don't have anything to say to _this._" he replied instead.

Ryuk was rolling with laughter.

**I'd like to know your opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer***

**I got convinced to write another chapter, and though it's not as good as the last one, if you still like it, just write it down in a review, and I can continue on this level.**

"So, Light, what if you meet the real L?" asked Ryuk curiously.

"I would make her fall for me and ask her out, of course." replied Light naturally.

"Why?"

"Are you really asking why people ask each other out? Even you can't be _that _ignorant." grimaced Kira.

"I am not! You just didn't seem interested…" said the shinigami.

"Normally I wouldn't be. But this L is rich, clever, and probably not that bad looking." Light explained.

"Rich and clever, I can understand, but how can you know she is pretty?" inquired Ryuk.

"Just a guess, but all women are vain and she certainly ha the money and intelligence to get what she wants." Light shrugged. "Besides, no one in their right mind would suspect their lover of being a serial killer."

"Okay, now I get it. So you just want to use her."

"Something like that. And, as a bonus, if my assumption is correct, I will be her first." Probably at this moment nothing could have wiped the smirk from Light's face. "After all, who would have time for relationships while solving the world's biggest mysteries?"

If L had heard the conversation, he would probably have blushed a deep crimson.

The truth can be embarrassing.


	3. Chapter 3

***disclaimer***

**I'm sorry that it took so long, but I was afraid of your reactions. This is not the Big Scene yet. Really sorry to disappoint, but I had to write this. **

It was two days later that_ she _arrived.

"Oops, I'm sorry. " She apologized immediately when she bumped into him.

"Not a problem. Are you new? I don't remember you." Light helped her up.

" Yes, my family just moved here from the US." Well, she did look like a foreigner, with her ginger hair and all. Actually, she was quite pretty.

" Elle?" It was the creepy guy from earlier who said he was L. Light's eyes widened. Not only did he admit to not being the real detective now, he also gave away her identity.

" You mean, L?" he asked.

" Oh, hi, Light-kun. I see you two have met. Elle, this is Light Yagami. Light-kun, this is Giselle, but she usually goes by Elle." L introduced them. He _really_ wanted to get back on Light for the silly girl comment. The girl looked curiously at him, then shrugged.

" Sure, you can call me Elle. Nice to meet you, Light-kun." Light politely shook her hand while he laughed evilly inside his head.

Justice will prevail indeed.

**Thank you for reading, don't leave me without reviews.**


End file.
